Dark Umbra
by charmed-seconds
Summary: Chris is a powerful Medium, meaning he can talk to the dead. Wyatt is his Barrier, his only hope to a 'normal' life. As Chris grows older, is aspect at a peaceful, sane future is falling down the tubes. Can he survive and stay out of the straightjacket? - REWRITING! PROLOGUE ON FB PAGE LINK IN PROFILE
1. A Haunted Soul

**Warning : Incest - Wyatt/Chris. Please no flames for this, but if you do, I guess that ups my review number so -shrug- Up to you to waste time to type something out that I will ultimately ignore. **

**Un-beta'ed**

**Thanks for all future reviews/alerts :) and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue : A Haunted Soul

_Chris glanced around, his hands already up and posed to blast a demon to bits in seconds. His eyes were alert even though this gray-tinted world was nothing new to him. He repressed a shiver, the world chilled. The teenager jumped when he heard a box shuffle, his green eyes honing in on the alley to his right. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously moved forward. He couldn't help but let out a breath of relief when he saw a small gray mouse appear. "Little nuisance." He muttered as he kicked the box with his shoe, a few more mice appearing, "You know, it would be nice to know why I'm here!" he shouted._

_ Huffing, Chris tapped a can of soda with his shoe and leaned against the brick wall, his eyes easing shut. "I hate my life,"_

_ "Now, that's a bit much,"_

_ Opening his eyes, he narrowed his eyes, "Really? I have school tomorrow, you know."_

_ The woman chuckled, her green eyes sparkling with mirth, "I know, but I just wanted to see my nephew."_

_ Chris rolled his eyes, "Aunt Prue, you could've just told me to summon you."_

_ Prue frowned, "I wish that I could've but…"_

_ "But…" Chris urged._

_ Prue let out a deep breath and vanished. Chris's eyes widened, "Aunt Prue?" He glanced around, searching for his late aunt, "Aunt Prue?"_

_ "Speaker."_

_ Chris winced as the high pitched screech-like noise echoed within the alley, "Ugh…"_

_ "Speaker!"_

_ "Yes, I hear you!" Chris retorted, his hands over his ears, "What did you do to my Aunt?"_

_ "Beware!"_

_ Chris cringed as he fell to his knees, the voice beating against his ear drums. _

_ "Beware….danger…" _

_ "Yes, I get it!"_

_ "Barrier…Need…Danger…Secrets...No….Longer…Exist….Death…"_

_ Chris whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut as the voice repeated the words, each syllable bashing against his mind. "Wyatt…" he whispered before he fell on his side, "Wyatt…"_


	2. A Message From An Ancestor

**Thanks for the alerts thus far.**

**Review Responses : **

**X5-452 and 494 : ****_Oh yeah, this story is going to be seeping with brotherly love (of the non-incest kind) as well :D. And I'm glad to see you here after the Pariah Series, lol. Hope you enjoy this as well. _**

**xxslashmindedxx : _Thanks :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well_**

**ihavenocluewhattoname : _Lol. Aww, you're sweet :). I hope you like this story as well._**

**Remember : INCEST IS IN THIS STORY. Last warning people, don't like, then bye-bye or send me a hate letter. I don't care...I get enough already -shrug-**

* * *

Chapter One : A Message From Ancestors

Chris jerked awake, his breathing erratic and his heartbeat matching it. He could feel his hands shaking and tears slipping from his eyes. Whether it was because of his dream or the migraine that was throbbing between his temples, the young seventeen-year-old Medium wasn't sure. "Chris?"

Shakily, Chris turned and looked at his older brother, the blond man smoothing back Chris's brown strands. "Shh," Wyatt whispered, "You're fine."

Weakly, Chris grasped the white t-shirt in his hand and let out a shaky breath, "Sorry…"

Wyatt chuckle and rolled his eyes, "It's okay. What happened?"

Chris let out a deep breath and sat up fully, leaning against the headboard, "I…dunno. One moment I'm talking to Aunt Prue, and the next, she gone and this…screeching is killing my brain…" Chris trailed off, his brows furrowing, "She said something about you."

"Me?"

"Well, you are my Barrier, so," Chris sighed, his eyes closing, "Something about danger, secrets, death…"

"Yeah, but what about me?" Wyatt asked.

"Egotistical brat," muttered Chris, "And she just said that I would need you."

Wyatt blinked, "And that's different how?"  
Chris shrugged and sighed exasperated, "This is insane. The screech didn't even have a name so I can't even ID it."

"Could it be a spirit?" Wyatt inquired as he sat next to his brother.

"Never heard one that gave me a damn migraine, but I guess it could be possible. It could be distressed or something."

"Or a child?" Wyatt added, his arm slung around Chris's shoulder, "Either way, it's time for bed."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Chris, his arms crossed over his chest like a child, "I'll summon Aunt Prue after school tomorrow, see if she can tell me what happened to her."

"That's tomorrow," Wyatt said before glancing at the clock, "Or later rather. We have a few hours before we have to be up for school, so shimmy your ass down, close your eyes, and get some sleep."

Chris glared at his brother but did as he was told, his dark blue comforter curled around his shoulders and his eyes focused on the matching wall inches from his nose. He let out a soft exhale when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist and a soft peck on the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I'll keep them away," Wyatt whispered before pecking the skin underneath his ear before settling down behind him.

Chris smiled and placed his hand on top of his brother's and allowed his body to relax and slip back into slumber.

* * *

Chris rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the equation on the board, his body still tired from his expedition to the Ghostly Plane the night before and his brain only being able to focus on it. Glancing back at his notebook, he looked at the numbers and letters and tried to fish the answer from them.

_"Danger…"_

Chris winced when he heard the noise again, it reverberating within his skull. "Mr. Halliwell?"

Chris eased his eyes open and peered into the aggravated one of his algebra teacher. "Yes Mrs. Walker?"

"Would you like to answer the problem on the board?"

Chris frowned and looked at the complex problem, "Uh…"

"Perhaps it would be best if you actually pay attention Mr. Halliwell," the elderly teacher snorted, "Now, you simply…"

Chris zoned out and glanced out the window, his finger idly rubbing his right temple. '_Two more hours, then I get to go home,_'

* * *

Those two hours took forever in Chris's mind. Throughout his last few class periods, the screeching voice would appear and nearly break his eardrums. Hearing the last bell ring, Chris quickly picked up his notebooks and Chemistry textbook and rushed to his locker. He slammed it open and shoved them in it before grabbing his backpack – already filled with homework – and his leather jacket.

Walking out of the high school, Chris pushed his way to the parking lot praying that his brother was there and he didn't have to wait. Cursing at his luck, Chris kicked the beat-up truck's tire and leaned against the passenger door. He let his eyes slide shut, his sense telling him that his brother was still in school, probably caught up with his friends or something.

'_Barrier!'_

Chris gasped, his hand clutching the side of his head as the screech returned, louder than ever.

'_Beware!'_

Chris whimpered as he started slipping, "Stop."

'_Danger!'_

"God…"Chris whispered as he fell to his knees, "Wy…"

"_Death!"_

"Chris!"

Chris gritted his teeth as a wordless screech entered his mind as he felt hands grasp his biceps. Blindly, he latched onto Wyatt's forearm as he was pulled up. "Chris? Can you hear me?"

"Home…now." Chris managed to get out as another warning was shouted.

Wyatt nodded and helped his brother into the car before hurrying and jumping into the driver's seat. He grasped his brother's hand tightly, "Better?" he asked.

Chris mutely nodded, his head leaning against the cold window, his eyes shut. Wyatt let out a deep breath and squeezed his brother's hand before revving the truck and driving away.

* * *

Chris let out a deep breath as he could feel the presence leave his mind. His brother's arms were wrapped around him, the two teenagers on the floor in the bathroom as they tried to ease Chris's pain. "Is it gone?"

"Almost," Chris replied softly, his head resting on Wyatt's shoulder, "It leaving a nice migraine as a thank-you present though."

Wyatt chuckled softly and tightened his grasp on Chris, the smaller man sitting on his lap, "I'll get you some aspirin as soon as I know for sure it's gone."

Chris hummed and Wyatt couldn't help but smile. The brunette was curled up, his one hand clutching Wyatt's blue t-shirt, the other bound tightly within the blond's, and Wyatt was pretty sure that Chris was falling asleep. Gently, Wyatt rocked back and forth, hoping that the sleep deprived teen would fall asleep and get the rest he desperately needed.

"Wy," Chris mumbled, "We need to go summon Aunt Prue, stop making me fall asleep."

"You need to,"

Chris chuckled and raised his head, "Come on,"

"Are you sure it's gone?"

"Considering it's my head, I think I would know," Chris snorted as he grabbed a few aspirin from the medicine cabinet and popping them dry, "Now, let's go and summon our favorite dead Aunt."

"She's our only dead Aunt, Chris." Wyatt pointed out.

Chris rolled his eyes, "That's the point Wy. Now come on, I would like a night of sleep without a certain dead ancestor coming to find me just to kick my ass."

* * *

"_Hear these words_

_hear my cry_

_Spirit from the_

_other side_

_Come to me I_

_summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide"_

Wyatt and Chris watched as a trio of bright balls swirled around in the middle of the circle of candles before manifesting to a scowling woman. She promptly stepped out of the summoning circle and hugged Chris, "Thank God you're okay."

"I'm fine Aunt Prue," Chris responded, hugging her tightly, "if you ignore the screeching thing I have following me of course."

Prue leaned back, "Screeching thing? Demon?"

Chris shrugged, "It happened after you disappeared and it's been following me all day."

"All day?" Wyatt echoed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was busy making sure my head didn't turn to mush," Chris retorted.

Prue sighed, "Boys. Now, what did this screech say?"

"Uh, something about Wyatt and how I would need him, danger, beware and secret."

Prue let out a deep breath, "How would it know?"

"Know about what?" Chris asked, "What did you want to tell me yesterday?"

Prue gestured towards the old couch, "We should probably sit for this."

"Is it that bad?" Wyatt inquired as they settled into the dusty cushions.

"Yes, and no." Prue answered, "Now, from what I gathered from the other Mediums in our family, they went through a period of strengthening around Chris's age." Prue lectured, "Problem is, because Chris's Medium power was strengthen from where he was conceived, we don't know if he's going to get this boost or remain as he is."

"But if it strengthens…" Chris trailed off.

"Calm," Prue said softly, "Once they got their boost, they said that it was hard to go on with daily life, but with help of their Barrier, they gain control and limited their time connected with the Ghostly Plane. But, things will change. Spirits will no longer just contact you during your sleep, but during the day."

Chris sighed, "Well, at least Mom will finally believe me."

"But, Chris has already seen spirits during the day," Wyatt remarked.

"Yes, but those Sprits wanted to be seen, or had the desire. I'm sure if Piper or anyone else in the family wanted to, they could've seen them too." Prue stated, "But, Chris won't have that issue. He'll see every Spirit that walks among us,"

"That's going to be a headache," Chris mumbled.

"You'll be fine," Prue said with a small smile, "I'm suspecting that's what the screech was talking about."

"But what about danger, or beware?" Chris asked.

"That, I don't know." Prue sighed, "Perhaps a demon attack? You're a Halliwell Chris, you're in constant danger."

"Don't remind me," Chris mumbled, "Anything else?"

"Grams wants to be summoned this week," Prue reported, "She's a bit ticked that you've been summoning me but not her."

"Mom summoned her three days ago," argued Wyatt.

"That's Piper, she wants you two." Prue said, rolling her eyes, "Something about a present or family thing she wants to give you. Anyways, that's all I have to say. Chris, Elizabeth will appear in your dreams in a few days to talk to you more about the power boost."

Chris nodded, "Alright."

"Now, I better head back before Piper or Leo gets home. I'll talk to you two later, alright?" she said, pecking each of their foreheads, "Keep each other safe." She said before evaporating into balls of energy and floating away.


	3. A Message Unheeded

**Thanks for the review thus far :D**

**Review Response :**

**Wesdrewlover : _Hi! I'm glad to see you with this story as well :]. I'm glad you like Chris's and Wyatt's story. Thanks for the review_**

**Demitea - _Thanks! I always try to think "Outside-Of-The-Box" with my Charmed stories since some plots are heavily redundant. Thanks for giving my story a chance even though the pairing isn't high up there on your pairings list. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Keep the reviews coming!_**

**_P.S : As many know, I do Livestreams. The last one I did that I said on was for a chapter in a story in the Pariah Series. I'm doing another on one on April 26th at 4pm CDT, and I'll be making an announcement pertaining to the Pariah Series, so if you're interesting, please come and find out. Plus, its a Q&A session so bring questions. Questions can be anything : about the stories, advice on writing, personal questions, etc. Throw it at me, and I'll answer. Link is in my profile, or will be by March 26th, and you can also access it via my Tumblr page which is my homepage on my profile. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

****-Chapter Two : A Message Unheeded- 

Chris sighed as he stood up, "Okay. So, my powers are advancing. Okay, that's okay. At least I know what is going on," he ranted as he paced, "But, what about Mom and the others?"

"We'll…try telling them again," Wyatt offered, "Maybe they'll listen this time?"

Chris laughed mirthlessly, "Right. We'll just hear that I'm a witch that has an affinity for ghosts. Well, Mom, that's an understatement."  
Wyatt frowned and walked over to his brother, "Calm down. You'll be fine. Even if they don't believe us, we'll figure out what to do, okay?"

"Sounds so sure," Chris muttered, "And what about this?" he mused, gesturing between himself and Wyatt, "Maybe that's what the spirit meant when she said secret? How are our parents going to think about their sons shacking up with each other?"

Wyatt let out a deep, long breath and wrapped his arms loosely around his brother's waist, "Shacking up with each other? That's what you call us?"

Chris deflated and shook his head, "That's how they'll view it though,"

Wyatt smirked, "Eh, excuse my dialect, but fuck them."

Chris blinked in shock before laughing loudly, his eyes filling with tears of mirth. "Wyatt, you suck at being crude."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "And, that's a bad thing?"

Chris snorted, "I have to go get ready for work. You…go watch MTV or something. Learn how to curse like a big boy."

Wyatt stuck his tongue out, even though it was pointless as Chris walked out of the attic. Sighing, Wyatt plopped back on the couch and stared at the dark brown wooden ceiling. He had a feeling his peaceful days were coming to a close.

* * *

Chris yawned as he pushed a cart full of boxes through the baking aisle, the teenager stopping in front of a wall of cake mixes. Frowning, Chris gazed at the pictures, trying to find the chocolate one and groaning mentally when he found it on the bottom shelf. Ripping it open, Chris knelt and started to place the boxes onto the metal shelf. Standing, he turned and jumped before narrowing his eyes on his chuckling blond. "I hate you."  
Wyatt snickered, "What? I'm just visiting."

"Why? I'm working," Chris muttered, tossing the empty box into the cart.

"So am I," Wyatt remarked, gesturing to his black slack and white button-up shirt uniform, "Mom needs some stuff for the restaurant."

"That's the produce department, not dry food." Deadpanned Chris.

"And I wanted to see you," Wyatt said, "Way to ruin the romantic vibe."

"You're welcome," Chris retorted, "And isn't Mom expecting you back soon?"

"Eh, she'll call when she gets pissed." Wyatt answered as he followed his brother down the aisle, "What's this?"

"Picks," Chris sighed, "Then I have a pallet to do, so I'm busy Wy,"

"Aww, you can't even take your 15 yet?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, but parked his cart and waved his brother to follow. "You're spoiled, you do realize that?"

"Yeah," Wyatt chuckled.

Chris shook his head as he told his manager that he was headed to break. Wyatt smiled and threw an arm over his brother's shoulder and led them outside. "What time are you off tonight?" Chris asked.

"I think Mom said I could leave at 11,"

"An hour after me," Chris muttered, yawning,

Wyatt smiled softly and ran a hand through his brother's hair, "I'll sneak in after I get home."

"I could sleep here," Chris joked, "Holy land…why can't the manor be built on holy land?"

"Because your luck sucks,"

"Don't remind me."

Wyatt sighed and reached into his pocket, "There's Mom. Better get the lettuce before she kills me."

Chris snorted, "Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Now, mush and be the gopher that you're meant to be."

"Quiet _Walmart Associate, _your ranking not much higher than me," Wyatt stated before glancing around. After making sure no one was watching, he bent down and pecked Chris's lips, "Be careful. Just because spirits can't get you here, doesn't mean demons are out of the question."

Chris rolled his eyes but softly kissed Wyatt, "I know Wy, you tell me every damn time you see me here."

Wyatt smirked, "Just doing my job as overprotective older brother-slash-boyfriend."

"That's not something you hear every day," Chris muttered, "Now, go before I become an only child. And one that's unemployed since my break is over."

"Have fun,"

"Yeah, fuck off."

* * *

Chris shuffled in, a yawn breaking through as he eased the door shut. Waving his hand, he turned on the light via telekinesis. Tossing his keys onto the small table in the foyer, he slid off his shoes and kicked them into the corner before throwing his leather jacket onto the hook. Rubbing his eyes, Chris began trekking up the stairs, his feet shuffling.

Chris yelled as he was thrown, his body crashing against the wall painfully. Groaning, Chris glanced up, "Oh lovely. Just what I wanted after working."

A demon chuckled as he walked into the foyer, "Ah, the Halliwell Medium, alone? Perfect."

"Ugh, you guys do realize I have homework," Chris grumbled as he stood.

"Die witch," spat the demon, throwing a fireball at Chris.

Cursing, Chris leapt out of the way, hissing when the attack nicked his right leg, "Damn it, this was a good pair of work pants," sighing, he threw his hands out, watching as the demon soared through the air and hit the wall behind it.

Flicking his wrist, Chris saw the explosion hit the demon square on the chest, the ivory flesh turning red and bloody. Gritting his teeth, Chris repeated the action twice more, the demon finally going up in flames. "Jesus," Chris sighed, glancing around before completely lowering his guard.

Frowning, he glanced at his khaki pants and swore, "Mom's not gonna be happy about that."

* * *

"Mom, Dad?"

Piper looked up from the chopping board, the knife pausing in her hand while Leo turned around from the refrigerator, an eyebrow raised in question.

Chris stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, his older brother looming behind him, silently urging him to continue.

"What is it Peanut?" Piper inquired as she resumed cutting the carrot in her hand.

"What…" Chris frowned as he thought over the words he was going to say, "What would you say if I knew my powers were progressing?"

"That would be normal," Leo answered, "You're growing up, it's only natural for your powers to grow as well. Why do you ask?"

Chris kneaded his eyes, "Well, what if it was a power…that I don't really have control over?"

"You have control over a majority of your powers Chris," Piper answered, confused, "Premonitions are tough, took your Aunt Phoebe a while to get a grip on them."

"No, it's not that Mom," Chris sighed, "This isn't going to work Wy."

"What isn't?" Leo asked, "What's going on?"

Wyatt took a deep breath, "Chris is a Medium, and his powers are going to be progressing further."

Piper sighed, "Honey, Chris can see ghosts, yes, but all witches can."

"Mom, this is different," Wyatt stressed.

"We had this discussion years ago," Leo replied, "And I'm sorry but there's no evidence of anything that shows Chris is a Medium, plus the Halliwells haven't had Mediums in their line for ages."

"So," Wyatt retorted, "We didn't have Pyrokinesis or Cyrokinesis for a while either and Chris got them. Why is this so different?"

"Because it is." Piper snapped, "He isn't a Medium, Wyatt. He doesn't have nightmares, he doesn't see the walking dead, and he can't communicate with them."

"That's because-"

"Stop Wy," Chris interrupted, "They don't believe us, that's fine. No need to start an argument about it."

"But-"

"No," Chris said tensely, "I have homework to do, and I know you have a book to read Wy, come on."

Wyatt blew out a deep breath but followed his brother up the steps. Piper frowned, "You don't-"

"He didn't show any of the signs as a child Piper," Leo said, "Being a Medium comes from birth, it doesn't show up suddenly."

"But, Chris he's good at hiding stuff, do you think?"

"You can't hide being a Medium dear," Leo said softly, "If he was one, he would be insane or dead by now without a Barrier. He's fine."

"Then why do they keep bring it up?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. But, they've dropped it for now, let's do the same and hope that it blows over,"


	4. The Story Begins

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones but the plot begins to pick up ^^. Thanks for the reviews :D. **

* * *

**-Chapter Three : The Story Begins-**

_ 'So strong,'_

_ Chris gritted his teeth as a chilled finger ran across his chin. _

_ 'But yet, so…untrained.'_

_ Glaring, Chris lunged forward; the chains rattling loudly as they were stretched to their limits. "What do you want with me?"_

_ "You, a Speaker," the translucent woman chuckled, "Why wouldn't I want to…torture you for a bit? Hmm? Enjoy my purgatory a bit more; plus, if you die, then there are more…toys for me to play with."_

_ Chris sighed and slumped back against the walls, his eyes looking up at the gray-tinged sky. He truly hated his life. Lowering his head, Chris narrowed his eyes. The woman yelped as she was forced back, her body hitting the other side of the alley with a loud bang. "You also forget that my powers still work in his Hell." Chris stated as he lifted the girl up, "I can hold you there until I leave."_

_ The woman growled; her eyes wide as she struggled against the invisible hold. "Put me down!"_

_ "Yeah, I don't think so."_

_ Shrieking, the woman continued to thrash; desperate to be released. Chris sighed and tried to focus while maintaining his hold. "Wy…"_

_(*)_

Wyatt grumbled in his sleep, the teenager turning over as his brows furrowed and his hand clutched the pillow. Suddenly, he shot up, his eyes flashing green before returning to their normal blue hue. He threw his quilt off and sped walked to the bedroom across from him. Not bothering to knock, Wyatt headed straight for the bed and knelt. With a simple flick of his wrist, the door eased shut.

He smoothed back Chris's sweaty bangs, his lover's breathe quick and rapid as his eyes slowly bled back to green. "You okay?"

Chris nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Damn ghost had me chained." He muttered.

Wyatt frowned and glanced at his brother's wrist. Gently, he took them and held his hand over them. Like he anticipated, his hand illuminated with the familiar golden glow and he managed to catch a glance of the red burns before they disappeared. "Anything else?"

Chris shook his head, "Thought it would be best to get it over with quickly. I have a math test tomorrow."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Of course that would be your reason."

Chris shrugged and leaned back against his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Shortly after one."

Chris groaned, "Just one night, I would like to sleep throughout the whole night."

Wyatt smirked, "That can be arranged,"

Chris chuckled as Wyatt slipped into his bed and maneuvered the both of them to lay down. He lightly smacked the arm that was wrapped around his waist when he felt soft kisses being applied to the back of his neck, "Not tonight Wy,"

"But, I did take you out on a date tonight,"

Turning around, Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at Wyatt, "Are you asking for payment?"

"Maybe."

Chris chuckled when Wyatt pressed his lips against his own as a flash of blue went around the room as a silencing spell was placed. "You're lucky I love you," Chris breathed as the kisses descended.

Wyatt smirked against ivory skin, "Less talky, more moaning."

(*)

"What are we going to do?"

Chris snorted as he threw open his door, "Of course Aunt Phoebe and Paige would side with Mom, they're sisters Wy, no different from us."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're _slightly _different," Wyatt lightly joked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Anyways, they have grounding too Wy. I was tested and I came up normal."

"But we're telling them something different, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Wy, would you really want your child to be a Medium?" Chris asked softly, "That's like a death certificate."

"But you're different." Wyatt stressed, "You have your Barrier. You're sane. You're not…painting the walls with blood or-"

"And that doesn't match up with what past Mediums are like Wy. Can't you see that while we're saying I'm a Medium, everything else is screaming I'm just a child who wants attention?"

Wyatt let out a deep sigh, "It's not right."

"I didn't say it was right. I'm just listing reason as to why they wouldn't believe us."

Wyatt huffed and leaned back to fall onto Chris's bed, "They suck."

"Yeah, well, I don't hear you spouting any good ideas either," Chris retorted as he sat on Wyatt's stomach, "So until you do, you'll just have de-ugh!" Chris winced as he grabbed his head, leaning forward to the point that he slid off of Wyatt and landed on his knees.

"Chris!"

Chris shook his head. He could feel Wyatt's hands on his forearms and pleaded for him to tell him what was going on, but the pain prevented him from answering. He could feel something fall from his nose and lips before pure darkness over took him.

Wyatt caught Chris in his arms, the young man bleeding from his nose and lips, and conversing as if he was having a seizure. Scared for his brother, Wyatt screamed for his Aunt Paige, his voice going hoarse after the third shout.

A small cloud of blue orbs filtered from the ceiling and reassembled. Paige's eyes widened when she saw her youngest nephew within Wyatt's arms. "What's going on?" she shouted as she held her hands over Chris's body.

"I-I don't know. He just started seizuring." Wyatt managed to say.

"It's not working," Paige whispered, "My healing-it stopped!" she shouted once Chris stilled.

Wyatt sniffled and lightly tapped Chris's cheek, "Chris. Chris?"

Paige frowned and glanced at Wyatt, "Maybe you were lying…" she murmured under her breath.

Wyatt snorted, "You think? What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know." Paige whispered, "Take him to magic school. I'll get everyone else and meet you there."

Wyatt nodded and bundled his brother close before orbing away. Paige stood and brushed back her red hair from her face. She's always had a hunch, now, she only wished she acted upon it.


	5. Awakening

**Ugh, sorry for the delay and short chapter, but writers block has made writing this story like walking through mud. But thanks for the reviews :3**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Awakening**

Wyatt licked his lips as he looked at his brother's pain-stricken face. The brunette's breathing was erratic and the man's hair was slick with sweat. Wyatt couldn't help but grimaced when he felt Chris clutch his hand; crushing it. "Shh," Wyatt whispered, running his free hand through Chris's hair, "Shh,"

He glanced at the door and wished he knew what was going on behind it. His aunt Paige tugged her sisters and their husbands out to the hallway. Pulling the hand closer, Wyatt pecked Chris's knuckles. "Please, wake up."

* * *

"You need to think of it as a possibility," Paige hissed, "Your son is lying in the medical center,"

"Don't you think I see that," Piper snapped, "But, he's not a Medium, he can't be."

Phoebe sighed and pushed her feuding siblings aside, "Quiet. Both of you. Now, Leo, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Possible demon procession," Leo stated with a small shrug, "Poison, Magical Inheritance."

"Okay, well, the Elder crossed off demon procession, healing didn't work so that probably means not poison. Magical inheritance. What's that?"

"When a person with a destiny or status fully gains their place," Leo explained.

"So, is there some destiny that we don't know that pertains to Chris?" Coop inquired.

Leo shrugged, "Maybe."

"What aren't you telling us," Piper asked; her eyes wide as she looked at her husband.

"Honey, Chris is at the age that most Mediums gain their full power," Leo said softly, "I don't want to believe it as much as you do, but-"

"No."

"Piper."

"I refuse to sign my son's death certificate," Piper growled, "Chris isn't a Medium."

"Denying it doesn't make it vanish" Phoebe pleaded, "If Chris is a Medium…then we need to find his Barrier."

"It might be too late," Leo muttered, "If he's been a Medium for seventeen years, he's probably beyond reach. It's surprising that he lasted this long, let alone after he gains his inheritance."

"So, you're basically telling me that Chris…"

"Is either insane…or going to die."

* * *

"Wy…"

Wyatt sniffled, "Shh," he whispered, his forehead resting on his brother's, "Shh,"

"Help…"

"I'm trying,"

"…help…"

"Shh,"

"…Wy…"

Wyatt clutched his eyes shut, "I'm trying baby, I'm trying."

* * *

Three days slowly crawled by, Wyatt never leaving Chris's side. The young man's temperature fluctuated constantly and he pleaded for help constantly. Wyatt gulped as Chris's body once again tensed; the brunette gasping for breath. A few seconds later, Chris's body fell slack. Groaning, Chris's head turned and weakly coughed.

"Peanut? Honey?" Piper whispered, running a hand through Chris's hair, "Open your eyes."

"Come on buddy," Leo encouraged.

Chris moaned but his eye lids flickered before they lethargically slid up. "Wy,"

"Yeah, I'm here." Wyatt whispered, "So is everyone else."

"What happened?" Chris croaked, his voice hoarse.

"You…passed out," Wyatt explained, "Had a seizure. You've been unconscious for three days."

"So that's why I'm so damn hungry,"

Wyatt chuckled weakly, "Typical you, thinking of your stomach."

"I think…you've mixed me up with you."

"How are you feeling?"

Chris winced and turned towards his mother, "Tried. Hungry. Like I was run over by a car twenty times."

"So great?" Paige sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, great." Chris snorted.

"I should go tell Eve that you're awake," Piper whispered, "She'll give you a check-up."

Chris sighed and let his eyes fall shut once more, "Okay…"

Leo gently patted his son's head, "Go ahead and sleep buddy."

Seconds later, Chris fell once again into darkness.

* * *

Piper sat down and looked at her youngest son. She couldn't help but not see the seventeen-year-old; but, the little five-year-old that used to run up to her with a scrap begging her to kiss it and make it better. Recently showered, Chris sat on the hospital style bed, his green eyes shadowed by his brown bangs as he hesitantly met her gaze.

"You're a Medium."

Chris nodded, "I…we tried to tell you, but-"

"How long have you been one?" Piper sighed, "I mean, how long have you known you were one?"

"Ten-ish I want to say?" Chris mumbled, his fingers playing with a wayward strand on the white blanket, "What's…gonna happen now?"

"We need to find your Barrier," Leo sighed.

"My…Barrier." Chris repeated, his eyes shifting to the last person in the room.

"Yes, or you'll go insane Chris," Leo continued, "It's surprising you lasted as long as you did"

Chris ran a hand through his hair; his eyes closing, "Mom…"

"What honey? Do you have another headache? Do I need to get Eve?"

"No, I'm-I'm fine." Chris quickly answered, "But…I've lived seventeen years without a Barrier…"

"Your power have expanded," Leo stated, "Your need for a Barrier is going to be necessary as your body tries to understand and get comfortable with the changes."

"I understand that Dad,"

"Good, we'll start trying to figure out how to find her."

"Her?" Chris repeated, his eyes wide.

"Yes, her," Piper said with a smile, "I mean, this person has to be with you a majority of the time. Usually…certain sparks fly…"

Chris groaned. He knew this. "Oh…I see…"

Piper grinned and patted her husband's hand, "We're going to go help your aunts and uncles looking through some books. Expect your cousins to be popping in and out in a few hours." Piper forewarned before heading out.

Chris turned towards Wyatt, "We're screwed…you do realize that, right?"


End file.
